There exist many fishing lures specially adapted for bass fishing. One such lure is disclosed in the May 1985 issue of Pro Bass magazine, pp. 58-61.
A principal disadvantage of existing fishing lures is that separate lures must be used for bottom fishing, surface fishing and for intermediate depths. Similarly, separate lures must be used to provide varying visual presentations to the fish.
In the event a lure is to be used for waters having weeds and the like, it is necessary to configure the lure so as to minimize the likelihood that the lure will become fouled. Typically, the point of the lure hook is imbedded in a resilient portion of the lure so as to prevent the hook from snagging thereby providing what is commonly referred to as a weed-less lure. A disadvantage of this approach is that the hook is less likely to successfully achieve a solid hook-up on every hit or strike.
The subject invention overcomes the above-noted limitations of existing fishing lures. A single lure of the subject invention can be utilized for surface, bottom and intermediate depth fishing. The visual presentation of the subject lure can be readily altered without the necessity of disconnecting the lure from the line. In addition, a weed-less lure is achieved wherein the top of the hook is not imbedded, so as to increase the likelihood that a hook-up will be accomplished on a strike. These and other advantages of the subject invention will be apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following Best Mode For Carrying Out The Invention together with the drawings.